Kakeru Okikura
is a transfer student. According to Yukinari Imi, because of Kakeru's parents careers, the name Okikura is well known in the area. Appearance Kakeru has black hair and deep, deep, ocean blue eyes. He has been noted to be good looking. His school uniform consists of a white shirt with red lining along with a red tie accompanied with black pants. He is often seen wearing a short sleeved blue shirt, with laced boots. He is known for being hot to other girls. Personality Kakeru is portrayed as mysterious and aloof. He is quite calm and curt when talking. He also seems to be perceptive and a quick thinker; however, on some occasions he can be too direct and insensitive. His actions are seemingly justified, as his 'future selves' (two brothers) seem to influence him. Background Kakeru is a transfer student who came during the summer break. He has a father who is an architect and a mother who is a pianist. In the past, Kakeru has repeatedly transferred schools, due to his mother's job. At his third year of high school during the summer break, Kakeru moves again and now lives with his father. He has transferred school during the summer break and now goes to the same school as Touko Fukami and her friends (but Yanagi Takayama goes to a different school). He has a similiar ability to Touko Fukami to see and hear what Kakeru refers to as the fragments of the future, however his medium to help him hear the future is seemingly his mother's music. Whenever Tohko is near him or whenever they are together, he can see and hear the fragments of the future. Chronology Fireworks Bench Kakeru told Tohko to meet him at Kirinkan at eleven, he then left straight after. Sachi insists on going with them, to make sure Kakeru doesn't do anything to Tohko. Kakeru wakes up from his sleep. He briefly talks with his father before leaving for Kirinkan. Tohko and Sachi are already there, and Tohko gave Sachi a glass piece. Sachi leaves Tohko and Kakeru to talk. They talk about Tohko's ability to see the future when there is glass ( or anything shiny nearby) and how these visions are clearer if Kakeru is around. Kakeru then leaves after giving his land line number to Tohko. Kakeru then meets Yukinari whilst running, with Yukinari sprinting ahead, later mumbling that he does not want to lose. Utility Tank Tohko tells Kakeru that she wants to see the future, so Kakeru goes to her house. They talk for a bit before they are interrupted by Tohko's sister, Hina. Kakeru then leaves, Tohko asks if Kakeru wants to go hiking with her group, but Kakeru declines, stating that he prefers to hike alone. Steep Road The episode begins with Kakeru waking up inside his tent to the sound of footsteps. He then opens his tent door to reveal his father. The two then briefly talk before heading inside. Okikura's father cooks breakfast, and the two talk while eating. Kakeru then hears Tohko's future voice. Kakeru then comments on the music which his father was listening to, saying that out of all the performances by his mother, this song was one of he liked quite a bit. On the way home, it begins to rain. As he pulls out his raincoat, he sees Yanagi and lends her his raincoat. He then leads her too a place where they could shelter from the rain. The two talk, Yanagi says that Kakeru is a weird name, and in response, Kakeru replies, that Yanagi is a good name. The rain then stopped, and Yanagi falls when she turns to give Kakeru his raincoat, Kakeru catches her, it looks like they were hugging and Tohko chances upon the scene. Hinode Bridge While walking, Kakeru is spotted by Yangai who runs to catch up to him. During the conversation, Yanagi tells Kakeru that she wanted to tell him something and that he didn't need to reply.Yanagi tells him that Yukinari hurt his leg in the summer of his first year of high school and that Yukinari is in rehabilitation now, and that although he had a track meet today, it didn't go too well. Yanagi then remarks that she wants to see the future, and Kakeru stays silent. Tohko is seen walking pass above. Kakeru then returns home and calls Tohko and invites her to his place. Kakeru clears up the misunderstanding that he was hugging Yanagi and tells Tohko that Yanagi is going to confess to Yukinari. The two then visit a special spot that Kakeru had found. They lie down and their hands almost touch causing Tohko to blush and leaves after saying bye to Kakeru. Kakeru remarks that Tohko hasn't told him what she had wanted to talk about. Punch Touko Fukami punch him, when first met him. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters